1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrotherapy devices, specifically to whirlpool baths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The action of an air and water mixture over the body is known to have a massaging and soothing effect and a method of patient treatment known as hydrotherapy has developed utilizing this principle. Treatment utilizing hydro-massage eases the symptoms of hypertension and stress, and is also excellent in the treatment of arthritis and rheumatism because of the beneficial effects of increasing circulation and reducing muscle spasm and pain. Experience also shows that the patient benefits psychologically in that the patient's sense of well-being invariably increases with whirlpool hydrotherapy. Aside from its therapeutic benefits, a whirlpool bath also performs equally well as a patient bathing unit.
Whirlpool tubs have thus gained widespread use in hospital and other similar institutions. Most of such whirlpool units are, however, stock models which are suitable for use in many other environments other then the hospital environment. Such whirlpool baths are thus not specifically designed for use with hospital or institutional patient-handling equipment. Because such whirlpool units are non-customized for hospital use, patient transfer from patient-handling devices to the whirlpool bath may be quite awkward, and in some cases impossible.